DenNor Mpreg
by Kitty Of The North
Summary: Denmark and Norway are having a baby? Are they even ready for a baby? Thank God the other Nordics have kids of their own!
1. YOU'RE PREGNANAT!

"Who's the cutest little girl ever? You are!" Denmark said holding Mei, Ice's six month old daughter who's mother is Hong Kong. Mei let out a laugh as Denmark continued to play with her.

"That child was an accident," Norway said to his little brother. "You're just jealous because you don't have a kid," Ice said trying to hide the inner face palm that Mei WAS an accident, but Ice and Hong Kong love each other and actually really happy Mei was brought into their lives. "I actually don't want a child ANYTIME soon or ever," Norway said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Mei started to whine a little bit and soon turned into a soft cry. "OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO!" Denmark panicked not knowing what he did wrong. Ice went over and picked her up checking her diaper and letting her know he was holding her now. "She's hungry," Ice said. He put Mei in the play pen temporarily so he could go warm up a bottle for her. She was still crying because it was healthy for babies to cry for a little while. He came back .and picked her back up. Mei immediately stopped crying when Ice put the bottle to her mouth. She soon fell asleep a d Ice put an pink flower pacifier in her mouth.

"Well i'm going to go play legos, do you wanna come Norge?" Denmark said standing. Norway rolled his eyes but followed him into his room. Denmark's room was pretty much made out of legos. Literally all his furniture except for his bedding and matress was made of legos. He got out the legos and put them o the floor, and it was a LOT of legos.

"So what are we going to build?" Norway said as he picked up ine of those rare 3 by 4 legos. Denmark thought for a second and then stood up pulling a new lego set out of his closet. "This is the new lego Star Wars Millenium Falcon. I haven't biult it yet so we can biuld this!" Denmark said showing it to Norway. Norway nodded and they proceeded to build it which took about 3 hours because Norway doen't play with legos much but for some reason he felt like building legos with Denmark. While biulding it Norway got hungry and brought in some Cheetohs the two could share.

"It looks pretty good!" Denmark said. Norway actually smiled for once and nodded. Denmark was taken back that Norway actually smiled. "Oh my Gott Norge are you sick?" Norway's smile faulted, "What do you mean? I've been having morning sickness the past couple of days if that's what you mean."

"No! You actually smiled!"

"No I didn't," Norway got a little mad, "I'm leaving." And he stormed off. Denmark was really confused wondering what just happened. He also thought about the morning sickness Norway was having lately, he decided he should take him to the doctors.

After a lot of forcing and persuading, Denmark finally got Norway to go to the doctors. In public Norway and Denmark went by their humn names, Lukas and Mathias. When they got into the examining room, the doctor checked Norway and couldn't find really anything truly wrong so he gave him a cup to urinate in. Norway brought back the cup and the doctor went to run tests on it.

"So Norge what do you think is wrong?" Denmark asked trying to hide that he was concerned. "I don't know, he said I'm not hot and have no symptoms if any common sickness but something definitely is wrong." Norway said as his phone buzzed. He checked it and it was a picture if Hong Kong holding Mei, the text read 'Hong Kong came over! 3'. Norway responded with 'he's her mother, he should be there'. Norway looked back up and Denmark had a weird look on his face, "Norge, what if you're pregnant?" Norway rolled his eyes and they waited until the doctor came back.

"Alright Lukas, we aren't exactly sure how or if this is the case but everything is showing that you are pregnant. Congratulations!" Said the doctor. Norway's eyes widened, "Wut?". " Yes. Now here are some prescriptions on medicine that you should go pick up today. I also suggest reading some books on parenting." The doctor handed Norway a paper and told them that they were okay to leave.

"I don't get it, HOW could i br pregnant!?" Norway said as they got in the car. "Remember that nght a few weeks ago when Russia put volldka in your coffee and you got seriously drunk and hooked up with me? That's what happened." Denmark said kind of oblivious to the whole point or what exactly was going on. "Oh yeah, now I remember. So that means your the father i guess." Norway said almost in a mumble. "Yeah I gue-...OMG NORGE YOU"RE PREGNANT AND I"M THE FATHER! WE HAVE TO GET A BABY ROOM TOGETHER AND STUFF LIKE THAT! How will we tell the others though." Norway had a small smile that Denmark was actually happy about the situation.

"I'm not sure but we have to get thes prescriptions and pick up some books." Norway said looking at the paper. "Then we can go get gelato!" Denmark said starting the car.


	2. I'm Pregnant

When they got home Denmark went and put the books and prescriptions in his room and came back downstairs.

"Hey Hong Kong how are you?" Norway said as Hong Kong came into the living room after changing Mei's diaper and putting panda footies on her. "I'm good, can I ask why you went to the doctors?" He said as he set Mei in a walker "I was just a little sick..." He said, not ready to tell the news. "You sure?" Finland said now in the kitchen making a sandwich for his and Sweden's three year old son, Oskar. "Yeah I'm sure." He said looking over at Denmark. The others just shrugged and got back to what they were doing. Hong Kong and Ice were helping Mei walk which she did a little bit, and Oskar ate his sandwitch and stiid up in his seat where Sweden had to make a high speed rescue. Norway sighed not knowing how to tell the others.

"Let's go to my room Norge." Denmark said leading Norway to his room. When they got in there Denmark threw himself on Norway, "Norge I'm so happy! We're going to have a little baby with us!" Norway smiled but pushed Denmark back after a little bit. "I don't know how to tell the others though..." Norway looked down. "Um, how did Iceland tell you he got Hong Kong pregnant?" Denmark said pulling out a notebook to come up with ideas. They sat down on his bed, "Well um, he came up to me and said how happy he was for me being his big brother and then apologized and told me. But it's not the same." Denmark tapped his chin, "Do you know how Hong Kong told China?"

"Yeah actually, he spent the whole day with China just having fun and in the end he told China he was pregnant. China smacked upside the head with a wok but then was happy." Norway shrugged fiddleing with his fingers. "Well, maybe after Hong Kong has to leave with Mei you can sit down with Ice watching TV talk ask him what it was like for him when Hong Kong was pregnant then tell him. Finland would most likely be happy and Sweden wouldn't really care. I mean i don't think there would be much of a problem because they've had kids before. I guess the news will spread after that." Norway said fiddling with his fingers. Denmark agreed to the idea

Soon enough, Hong Kong and Mei had to leave. It was adoreable how Ice kissed Mei goodbye and then Hong Kong. Oskar was playing with cars with Sealand and Ladonia. Ice and Norway sat down and turned on some hockey. "So Ice, what was it like for you when Hong Kong was pregnant?"

"It was definitely different."

"Tell me about it."

"He was moody a lot and had weird cravings, I had to stop him from eating some food that wasn't good once. He was always waking up in the middle of the night and bothering me about useless things. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering since...um... I'm pregnant..."

"...now you can't bug me about having the accident child!" Ice joked whcih ended up in him getting hit upside the head. "I'm serious ice," Norway said a little angry. "Sorry sorry sorry! So, who's the dad?" Ice said trying to get in a conversation about it. "Denmark..." Ice tried holding in a laugh. He thought Norway would never hook up with anyone especially Denmark. He received yet another smack. "I mean, congratulations! Who else have you told?" Ice said again apologizing. "Denmark was there when I found out and you are the only one aside from him." Norway said looking over at Denmark who had decided to play cars with the boys.

"Norway's having a baby!?" Sealand said really loudly so that Sweden and Finland heard as well. They looked over and Finland smiled really widely as expected. He went over to Norway and hugged him. "Are you really having a baby!?" Finland was really excited. Norway nodded and received another tight hug, "Wait, who's the father?" Finland was confused on that part. "I'm the father!" Denmark said jumping up proudly now that everyone knows.

Sweden went up to him and they did their weird 'Bro Hug'. Norway smiled knowing that no one was upset. Ladonia stood up holding Oskar in his arms. "So we get another cousin?" He asked. "Hm!" Sweden 'said' ruffling his hair. "You hear that Oskar? We are getting a new cousin!" Ladonia tried telling Oskar. Oskar didn't know what he meant and didn't really care and ran the toy car up and down Ladonia's face. "Ladonia! We should go tell the other micronations!" Sealand said pointing to the door. Ladonia nodded and put Oskar down and they ran out the door.

"Bror? Whewe you go?" Oskar said confused but shrugged it off and reached his arms towards Sweden, "Pappa!" Sweden lifted Oskar and Oskar ran the car up and down his face.

"So how far are you in?" Finland asked. "Im pretty sure two months in, or one 1/2. Not really sure." Norway said because it wasn't really noticeable.

Later they scheduled a few appointments with a doctor and read some books about parenting. Norway was a little upset with some of the things he couldn't do like taking a hot shower.

"Denmark, since Norway's pregnant, I can tell you that you are in for a world of hell these next eight or nine months," Sweden said.


	3. Month 3

Month 3

(1:38 a.m.) Norway woke up at the feel of a tiny baby inside of him jolting harshly and quickly. For being three months pregnant the baby really made big movements that were pretty annoying, like Denmark. Denmark had his arms around Norway in a loving cuddle. Norway put his head on Denmark's chest and sighed. "You okay Norge?" Denmark said with his eyes still closed. Norway was a little surprised that Denmark was awake. "Hungry, i'm going to go downstairs to get something.

Norway came back up with just a danish. He didn't want to feel like a pig. He got back in bed and picke up one of the books on pregnancy. "Hm, the baby can actually hear us." Norway said quietly to himself. "Can it?" Denmark said that sort of startled Norway who had thought he had fallen asleep. Norway nodded and Denmark rolled over and put his head on Norway's stomach. "Hey my little spædbarn! It's your far! Um, can't wait until your here!" Denmark said to Norway's stomach. "It kicked!" Norway said a little surprised. Denmark leaned up ans gently kissed Norway's lips then layed back down and fell asleep. Norway set the book down and laid down. Denmark reached around Norway's shoulder again, "jeg elsker dig, norge."

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short! Just wanted to add some fluff-n-stuff...fluff-n-stuff is not a thing but I can make it. PASS IT ON!


	4. Month 5

Month 5

Norway was scheduled for an appointment an appointment at the doctors. He was a little self conscious now of going out in public because his stomach had become noticeable but you couldn't tell her was pregnant though.

"Norge are you ready to go?" Denmark said grabbing the keys to the car. Norway nodded and followed him out. They got in the car and Norway looked at his stomach a little self consciously. "Don't worry, it's noticeable but you can't really tell you are pregnant yet. But on the the bright side, we get to find out the baby's gender today! Isn't that exciting?" Denmark said, Norway nodded and smiled to himself.

They got to the doctors and Norway sat trying to hide his stomach a little. The doctor called them in and Norway lied down on the bed and pulled his shirt up so his stomach was completely showing. The nurse turned the monitor so Denmark and Norway could see the screen. T he doctor rubbed the petroleum jelly over Norway's stomach and put the thing that allows you to see the baby on his stomach (idk what that thing is called). Then an image of a baby came into the monitor.

"Well it looks like she is pretty healthy!" The doctor said. "Well that's go-wait did you say she?" Denmark was super excited, the doctor nodded and Denmark was the happiest he'd been before. "So it's a girl?" Norway asked. "Yup! Congratulations." The doctor said taking some pictures if the baby and printing them out.

They left and as soon as they got outside, Denmark started to freak out about what they were going to name the little girl. "Denmark calm down. I have an idea, you choose a name and I can decide if I like it or not." Norway said. Denmark thought that was a great idea.

"Norway! Is it a boy or girl?" Sealand and Ladonia said running up towards Norway. "It's a girl you guys!" Denmark excitedly and ruffling their hair. Hong Kong was there again and Mei was literally walking all over the place but falling every five steps. She walked over to Denmark and fell on his shoe and giggled looking up. Denmark picked her up and gave her to her mother. Mei just immediately jumped out of his arms again and started walking but fell again.

Finland looked up from a book he was reading and smiled. "Congrats! Four more months right?" Norway nodded his head. Mei was standing next to Oskar and decided to pick up a car. Which only resulted her almost falling face first into other toy cars. Luckily, Hong Kong was alert and cought her before i was o late. "How many high speed rescues do you have to make when you have a baby?" Denmark asked. "A lot," Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Hong Kong all said in unicine.

"Norway we need to put together a baby girl room! It can be one of the vacnt rooms in the hallway as me, Ladonia's, Oskar's, and Mei's rooms!" Sealand said squshing his face. Everyone agreed to that.

Later that night, Denmark and Norway came up with ideas on how to decorate the little girl's room.

The next day

"Here's money, go buy four large cans of pink paint got it?" Denmark said handing money to Sealand and Ladonia. The two immediately bolted towards the door.

The house was really big so there was a hallway with seven rooms in it, two occupied by Sealand and Ladonia and five vacant rooms. Of course after Oskar and Mei were born there were only three vacant rooms left. So the baby's room was going to be in one of those.

Finland, Iceland, and Oskar were putting newspaper on the ground of the baby's room. Oskar did most of them because he wanted to feel in charge. Sweden was telling Norway to go to IKEA to get baby furniture but Norway didn't really care.

Sealand and Ladonia came back with the paint and set it by the baby's room then collapsed on the couch.

"Okay. Finland, Hong Kong, and Norway you will be out looking for furniture at IKEA or whatever because you know how to look for things like that. Me, Sweden, and Iceland will be painting the room. If Oskar wants to do it he can to I guess." Denmark instructed, "Sealand and Ladonia what do you want to do?" He asked. "I can watch Mei or something." Sealand said. Mei looked at Sealand and giggled. "I want to help paint." Ladonia said jumping up. "Then you can do that! Let's get started!"

The next couple of hours consisted of lots of painting and Oskar getting paint on himself, good thing Sweden put him in clothes that they didn't mind ruining. When Norway, Hong Kong, and Finland got back, Sweden and Denmark came out to take the furniture inside. Oskar tried helping but really couldn't. They finished up the first layer of paint and put the boxes for furniture in the room.

"Can we go get a late lunch now? I'm hungry." Ladonia said patting his stomach. The others agreed and they went out to get some lunch at a pizza place that Oskar, Sealand, and Ladonia really liked. Mei wasn't old enough to fully enjoy it though she did try following the boys on her feet which wasn't very successful.

The Next Day

Iceland, Sweden, and Denmark worked on putting together the furniture while Hong Kong, Ladonia, Oskar, and Finland painted the walls. Norway could't help with the painting because the paint fumes would harm the baby. So he deided to make coffee for everyone. Sealand was watching Mei again and was failing because Mei kept moving away from him to play with her blocks. "You're acting like Iceland Mei!" Sealand said. Mei just looked at him with a unamused face of 'go the hell away'.

"Denmark! We finished painting the second layer and now it needs to dry and it'll look like a room!" Ladonia said as he ran down the stairs with weird shapes that Oskar painted n his face. "YAY! We have like two more things to do on the dresser and then we can figure out where to put the furniture!" Denmark said enthusiastically. "Those two more things are finished now." Sweden said standing up.

They had a quick stack as the paint dried then they put wall decals up and placed the furniture in the places that Norway and Denmark liked. The room looked absolutely amazing and then the question of what to name the baby came up again.


	5. Month 8

A/N I'vdid. een reading your guys' comments and it makes me feel better about the story and I actually fell like i'm getting better at writing it! You guys have said that it's different. Yay! I want it to be different and noticable! :3 So enjoy the next chapter, we get to find out the baby's name!

Month 8

"Can we pleeeeaaaase throw a baby shower for Norway? It'll be all pink and stuff and it'll be really cool! We can hold it here!" Sealand said with Ladoinia and Wy with him. "Can't believe you guys think you are needing to beg! Of COURSE you can! But it can't be a surprise because it could surprise Norge into early labor, I think. But YEAH!" Denmark said. The three thanked him and ran up to Sealand's room to do some planning. Only 15 minutes later thaey ran out to a grocery store to pick some things up for the next day.

Day of the baby shower

"Are you guys finished out there?" Norway asked opening the back door to where the baby shower was being set up. They had been working on it for fifteen minutes and it was quite small because only the Nordics, Hong Kong, and the three of the micronations. Norway only really felt comfortable around people he knew well when he was pregnant.

Ladonia of course ran to the door and sort of pushed Norway back into the house. "Almost! But you can't see any of it yet! The party will be starting in an hour and THEN you can see it okay?" Ladonia said making sure that Norway didn't try to look behind him to see it. "Alright then, if you say so." Norway said turning around and heading to the couch to continue reading his book.

Norway's stomach was a little bit bigger than usual. It worried Denmark but the doctor said that it happens sometimes that the stomach is a little bigger.

An hour later the party was set up and all the Nordics went out to see what the micronations did. There was defiantly a lot of pink but not too much, Norway didn't like too much. They sat and talked about the baby and ate some snacks while the kids ran around a bit.

When present time came, they received clothes, diapers, pacifier, blanket, and a mobile. "So Denmark, have you thought of a name yet?" Wy asked looking over to Ladonia and Sealand. "Yeah! It was really hard to decide between Astrid and Kristen but I decided Astrid! There are thousands of Kristen's but not many Astrids!" Denmark said looking to Norway for approval. "Astrid. I like that name. It has a good ring to it." Norway said placing a hand on his stomach. Everyone agreed it was a good name. Astrid.


	6. Astrid Bondevik Densen

**A/N Holy crap I'm sorry for not posting this chapter for a long time. I have been REALLY busy. Well I guess it's better than most people's time to post the next chapter. I swear I'm reading an ongoing story and the last chapter came out last June!**

Month 9

Norway's stomach had gone to normal size but was still big. Norway didn't walk around as much anymore so he just stayed on the couch and read a book most of the time or watched hokey. Denmark was always alert, waiting for when the time would happen.

"Norge, would you like something?" Denmark asked in the kitchen. "I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Norway said carefully standing up. Denmark grabbed the Danish he got out for himself and sat on the couch looking at his phone. Sweden and Finland were off doing business and left them to look after Oskar and Hong Kong hadn't gone over that day with Mei so it was just Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Ladonia, Sealand, and Oskar. Oskar was playing in Iceland's room with alandealand and Ladonia were in a treehouse they made in the backyard.

"D-Denmark!" Norway called out from the hallway. Denmark jumped to his feet and sprinted to Norway. Norway had one hand on the wall in the hallway and the other holding his stomach. "Denmark it's time." Norway said looking up to Denmark. Denmark quickly helped Norway to the car grabbing the hospital bag on the way. He called to Iceland that they were leaving and they got in the car and rushed quickly to the hospital.

When they got there, Norway couldn't walk so the doctors wheeled him in to the delivery room. Norway was yelling in pain, "I HATE YOU DENMARK YOU BASTARD!"

After ten hours of labor, finally the cry of a baby girl could be heard in the room and finally Astrid was there. A doctor called out a time and date as Norway let out a huge breath. Astrid was cleaned up and handed to her mother.

She had blonde that had a curl where Norway's was but hers was attached to her hair. Her cheeks were chubby and cute. She opened her eyes to see her parents and smiled. She had Denmark's eyes and Norway's smile whenever it was a full smile. "Norge! This is our baby, our little creation of life. She's perfect." Denmark said brushing his hand gently over Astrid's hair. Norway smiled and leaned down and kissed the forehead of the tiny baby. Astrid made a cute baby noise to the contact. She tried to look around but was too young to be able too so she just looked at her parents with curious eyes.

The doctor started going over some things about Astrid and parenting. Astrid so far didn't like not having undivided attention so she started to cry. The doctor showed them how to calm the baby down and Astrid stopped crying. "Here, you hold her." Norway handed Astrid to Denmark. Denmark very carefully took Astrid from Norway and gently positioned her in his arms. Astrid reached her tiny hand towards Denmark's face. Denmark chuckled which made Astrid giggle. "Hey Astrid! I'm so glad your finally here!" He said in a soft and quiet voice and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The next day, Iceland took Oskar, Sealand, and Ladonia to go see Astrid. When they got there Oskar just immediately yelled "BABY!" And ran to where Denmark was holding her. Astrid whined a little at Oskar's sudden loud presence. Each got to hold Astrid except for Oskar who was a little dissapointed but did get to see her.

The next week

Astrid was a quiet baby, at night that is. She slept soundly but woke up early with a loud cry which sent Norway sprinting to her room to calm her down and give heer a bottle as so no one else would wake up. But during the day if she wasn't getting full on attention from literally anyone who was closest she would cry. Like Denmark. Mei enjoyed Astrid, except for when she was crying. Mei sometimes tried picking Astrid up to get her to walk but Iceland stopped her from doing it.

"Hey Norway?" Iceland asked as he was holding Astrid, "Do you think I'm a better parent than you? I mean. I probably am but." Norway looked at Iceland, "It's hard to tell. It's only been a week. But I would say yes."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yes to me being better."

"Dear God Norway."

"I did pretty much raise you."

"True."

"Yep. Now say big brother." Norway smirked. "Hell no." Ice said handing Astrid back to Norway and walking off. "Hey Norge?" Denmark in a sing-song tone "Yeah?" Norway said looking down at Astrid. "Can I have my child?" Denmark said scooting close to Norway and holding out his arms to hold Astrid. Norway sighed, "You don't really have to ask like that. She's OUR kid." Norway said handing Astrid to her father. "I know I just wanted too!" Denmark said and kissed Norway. "Jeg elsker dig Norge!"

The End!

 **A/N So I really hope that you guys enjoyed that! I will probably post other stories that follow this one so follow me if you want to see them!**


End file.
